


Tinnu's Samhain, Giving Thanks, and Slaying the Slayer

by Aglarien



Series: Enough for Tonight [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: Shorts featuring Erestor's black cat Tinnu and Glorfindel Kitty.





	Tinnu's Samhain, Giving Thanks, and Slaying the Slayer

Posted: March 9, 2007  
Title: Tinnu’s Samhain  
Summary: Tinnu loves Samhain.

*****

A dried leaf fluttered in the wind. A tiny wood mouse scurried desperately in the moonlight as the creature atop the garden wall, sated with its recent kill, uncharacteristically ignored it and continued removing the remaining stickiness from its long claws. 

Gazing into the candlelit room, he spied the black-clad elf continuing the torture of his newest, writhing victim with the sharp quill. Eerie silhouettes of warg, orc and troll drifted across the scene as dark, wind-driven clouds danced across the face of the full moon. 

“There! All done,” Erestor said, putting the final touches to the elfling’s whiskers with his finest black ink. 

Faelion looked at their reflections in the mirror and giggled to see his black ears, nose and whiskers that matched his ada’s. 

Glorfindel, a furry golden ruff around his neck and across his shoulders, and sporting red-inked whiskers, walked to the window and called to Tinnu. “Come in now, Tinnu! It is time to go to the Samhain party!”

Tinnu leapt from the wall, ran across the garden, and bounded through the window into his golden elf’s arms. He loved Samhain and the party full of squealing elflings and patient adults. And best of all, Elrond always gave him whipped cream as a treat.

“Did you know you still have some whipped cream on your head?” Glorfindel asked the black cat. “We’d better get that cleaned off or Elrond will think you’ve already had your treat and won’t give you more at the party.”

“Reow.” Tinnu dipped his head and rubbed it against Glorfindel’s ruff to rid his fur of the evidence.

THE END

Title: Giving Thanks  
Summary: Little Faelion is thankful.

 

Five year old Faelion crawled up on the sofa and scurried onto his Ada’s lap. “Master Melpomaen told us we had to remember to thank Eru for all the good things he gives us today, Ada, and he asked us what we were thankful for.”

Erestor smiled and wrapped his arms around his youngest son and kissed his brow. “What did you tell him you were thankful for, sweetling?”

“I said I was thankful for you and Ada Glor, and Gailion and Amdiriel and Tinnu and Glirien and everybody else here, and for Glorfindel kitty.”

Erestor raised an eyebrow. “Glorfindel kitty?”

“Ummhmm,” the elfling nodded.

“And where is this Glorfindel kitty you are thankful for, little one?”

“He’s outside in the garden.”

As far as Erestor knew, the only cats around were Tinnu, Glirien, and all of their kittens. “When did you see Glorfindel kitty, sweetling?”

“This morning. And now. I took him some fish ‘cuz he was hungry.”

“Hmmm. You did. Would you like to show Ada Glorfindel kitty?”

Faelion bounced on Erestor's lap. “Come out to the garden, Ada!”

Erestor stood with the elfling in his arms and walked to the garden doors. Carefully pulling aside the curtain, he looked out into the garden. 

“Do you see him, Ada,” Faelion whispered. “On the chair.”

Erestor looked to the chair and his mouth opened in surprise. “Well, hello Glorfindel kitty!” he exclaimed. The large, fluffy, golden cat sat on the garden chair, his paws tucked under his fur, and looked back at Erestor with sparkling amber eyes. 

And so Glorfindel kitty came to live with Erestor, Glorfindel and their elflings. And Tinnu and Glirien, of course.

The end.

 

Title: Slaying the Slayer  
Characters: Erestor, Baby Tinnu and Glorfindel Kitty  
Summary: Baby Tinnu scares the Balrog out of Glorfindel Kitty

I’m a good kitty. Ewestor says I’m a good kitty. But…but…one day…it wasn’t my fault, reawwy. It was all Gworfinnel Kitty’s fault ‘cuz he was just sittin’ there and looking so…Balwoggy. 

Big Gworfinnel left Gworfinnel Kitty with Ewestor and me ‘cuz Big Gworfinnel had to go on a paw-troll. Or somefing. Now I’m just a fwisky widdle kitty, you know? Aren’t all widdle kitties? Ewestor was working and I was soooooo bored….and….and …there was Gworfinnel Kitty. Just sitting….and Gworfinnel Kitty became the big Balwog Slayr and then he became the Balwog…..and it just kinda…happened.

I never knew Gworfinnel Kitty could make that sound. Reawwy I didn’t. An’ Ewestor and Elwond and bunches of elwes came running….and Ewestor said, “Did that big mean Glorfindel Kitty hurt you, little one?” 

Elwond took Gworfinnel Kitty away and I didn’t get to see hims for a whooooole day. An’ that made me vewy sad. I loves Gworfinnel Kitty, you know? I prowmised him I wouldn’t do that eeeeever agains ‘cuz I missed him, ewen though Ewestor gave me extwa pets all day, 'cuz I loves Gworfinnel Kitty.

I'm a good widdle kitty. Reawwy.

The End


End file.
